Amour de Saiyen
by Nevermind555
Summary: Un Saiyen, à plus forte raison un Prince, cela s'apprivoise avec le temps, exigeant persévérance et patience. Histoire d'un parcours au départ mal annoncé. OS. Bulma/Vegeta.


**Amour de Saiyen**

Vegeta n'avait rien vu arriver. Le mal lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir, comme un virus sournois !... Depuis, il subissait les effets secondaires à tour de rôle ; quand l'un cessait, il était remplacé par un autre, encore plus gênant !... C'en était insupportable !... Depuis quand un Saiyen, Prince de surcroît, se plaisait-il à regarder une misérable humaine ?... bon, d'accord, Bulma voguait au-dessus de la norme... mais quand même !... une humaine ! le même mal que Kakarot ! le même !

Le poing se figea dans le premier mur venu, emportant la tapisserie, traversant la brique pour ressortir de l'autre côté de la cloison. La mâchoire était serrée, mettant au supplice les gencives. C'en était insupportable !... et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui lui arrivait !... le doute n'était plus permis !... le mal l'avait assailli avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de construire sa ligne de défense !...

Il y avait, dans le vaste univers, un bon millier de femelles différentes, il fallait que son dévolu se jette sur une humaine !... la race la plus faible du cosmos !... c'en était irritant et insupportable !... Pourquoi ?! quel était ce sort qui s'acharnait contre le Saiyen depuis qu'il avait foulé le sol de cette muadite Terre ?! Une humaine ?! n'avait-il rien trouvé de mieux ?!

* * *

Cela avait débuté de manière presque anodine ; des regards. Après tout, même les Saiyens ont des yeux !... Vegeta souhaitait se les arracher tant ils lui faisaient à présent horreur !... une humaine !... bon sang, c'en était aussi risible que ridicule !...

"Ton café est prêt !..."

Sa voix... Vegeta inspira profondément. Elle hantait jusqu'à ses nuits, la garce !...

Prenant son air le plus détaché - il était relativement doué pour cela - il apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il l'avait appelé "Femme" et ceci était déjà de trop !...

"Deux sucres, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut..."

" _Femme, cesse de prendre ces égards à mon encontre, immédiatement !... ignore-moi, raye-moi de ta misérable vie, fais comme si je n'existais pas !_ " bon sang, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue !... au lieu de cela, il prit la tasse en main, ignorant l'anse, la dégustant debout, main dans une poche, regard fuyant.

Ce qu'elle portait aujourd'hui était décidément ravissant... ravissant ?! Vegeta secoua la tête ! cette femelle l'avait ensorcelé !... il en était sûr à présent ! qu'avait-il à noter ainsi le délicat soulèvement de son t-shirt à chaque mouvement, dévoilant un ventre lisse ?... des détails dont le Prince se fichait, qui n'étaient d'aucune utilité ! encombrants ! la tasse explosa sous la pression de sa main, dans une myriade d'éclats, faisant sursauter Bulma.

"Hey ! dis donc, mesure un peu ta force, Saiyen !"

Vegeta se surprit à baisser la tête. Baisser la tête ?! NON ! il la releva aussitôt, défiant Bulma du regard : "Toi qui es si calée, t'as pas encore eu l'idée de construire un robot à tout faire ?" narquois. La moquerie, le cynisme, les seules ficelles encore valables dans le cas présent !...

Vegeta se retourna, juste à temps pour ne pas apercevoir Bulma s'accroupir, offrant pleine vue sur son décolleté, ramassant le plus gros des morceaux de deux doigts délicats, les rassemblant dans sa paume ouverte. Manquerait plus qu'elle se coupe, cette sotte ! il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Brusque, il revint sur ses pas, ployant un genou, bousculant Bulma sur le côté : "Laisse. Je vais m'en occuper."

Bulma cligna, bouche incapable de se refermer.

Vegeta sentit le rouge lui gagner les oreilles et ce n'était pas de colère !...

"N'as-tu pas à faire ailleurs ?! il m'avait semblé que la salle d'entraînement souffrait d'une perte d'apesanteur." c'était sec. Vegeta le savait. C'était tout ce qui lui restait : le détachement feint. Tout le reste lui avait été pris par cette... femme !...

* * *

Au plus fort des disputes, qui furent légion du fait de la cohabitation, Vegeta eut droit respectivement à "Singe stupide !", "Saiyen prétentieux !" et "Parfait imbécile !"

De son côté, le Prince avait la répartie facile : "Femme idiote !", "Créature sans cervelle !" et "Misérable femelle !"

Etrangement, un goût amer lui montait à la gorge lorsqu'il rendait coup sur coup à Bulma... c'en était exaspérant ! ce n'étaient là que des mots, rien que des mots !... rien qui puisse porter offense au corps donc. Pourtant...

Plus il laissait filer le temps, plus le mal empirait !... Vegeta lui prêtait de l'attention. Oh, bien sûr, il ne négligeait pas son entraînement pour autant, s'y livrant corps et âme. Seulement... lorsque Bulma était dans son environnement direct, il était incapable de penser ou de réfléchir, attention focalisée sur les courbes attrayantes de la jeune femme. Que ferait un homme, un humain, dans de telles circonstances ?... Vegeta se cassa la tête un long moment sur la question, cherchant la réponse dans quelques ouvrages humains qu'on nommait magazines et qui fourmillaient de plans inutiles et futiles en matière de... drague ?... le Saiyen leva le sourcil.

Le magazine avait fini déchiré en mille morceaux dans le premier panier venu. La main avait tremblé de rage pour finir dans un cri terrible qui secoua les fondations de Capsule Corp : "QUE M'AS-TU FAIT, FEMME ?!"

Une tête de cheveux verts passa la porte : "Tu as dit quelque chose, Vegeta ?"

Oui, car nous n'étions plus au noms vagues à présent ! si "femme" était resté immuable dans la bouche du Prince des Saiyens, l'humaine se permettait de l'appeler par son nom !...

"Maman a fait un gâteau. Il en reste trois parts sur la table de la cuisine."

Le choyer ? mais quelle était donc cette race qui choyait ses ennemis ?! c'en était incompréhensible de bêtise ! ça allait à l'encontre de toute logique !

* * *

Vegeta ronchonnait tout le chemin. La foule se pressant dans les magasins l'irritait déjà fortement. Bulma marchait devant lui, scrutant les vitrines, s'extasiant d'un rien - et il trouvait ça... adorable ?... Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'accompagner ?! il stoppa son pas sur le trottoir.

"Ben alors ? que t'arrive-t-il ?"

"Vas-y sans moi." tournant les talons.

C'est à ce moment qu'une vaste bousculade eut lieu. Vif, le Saiyen se retrouva en quelques enjambées aux côtés de Bulma pour l'en protéger, faisant mur de son corps solide.

Entre ses bras musclés, Bulma se sentit étrangement à l'abri, comme jamais auparavant, pas même lorsqu'elle fréquentait Yamcha, pourtant solide gaillard !... levant les yeux sur le Saiyen, son regard la trahit toute entière tandis que le bout des oreilles de Vegeta se parait d'un joli rouge. Il n'y avait pas à dire : le Prince dégageait une présence phénoménale !... Bulma songeait secrètement que les femmes de tout l'univers devaient se pâmer en sa présence. Elle était loin du compte !... Vegeta n'avait cure de telles considérations, jusqu'à présent. Dans un mouvement brusque, il repoussa Bulma mais il était trop tard... ses émotions venaient de le trahir. Définitivement.

* * *

"Tiens, goûte." alors qu'elle montait ce qu'on appelait "mousse" en neige, lui tendant l'index sous le nez. Vegeta eut envie de grogner. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se trouve dans le secteur à ce moment précis ?! Pourquoi ?... sans qu'il puisse saisir la question, sa main s'était prestement emparée de celle de Bulma, conduisant l'index jusqu'à sa bouche, refermant sur elle des lèvres pleines, regard planté dans le sien. Bulma sentit un désir peu commun lui fendre les reins et Vegeta le réalisa tardivement.

"Mouais, c'est pas mal." lâcha-t-il, une fois l'index libéré de son emprise. "Rajoutes-y ce que vous nommez sucre." s'affairant aux côtés de la jeune femme, nettoyant un appareil souillé par l'entraînement. Le regard de Bulma était trop insistant pour qu'il l'ignore et malgré ses efforts constants, il finit par se tourner vers elle.

"Qu'as-tu à me dévisager de la sorte, femme ?"

"Tu... je..."

"Plus de sucre, j'ai dit."

Elle obtempéra, versant une quantité folle dans le saladier, si bien que le batteur en perdit ses moyens.

* * *

Vegeta était sucre. Définitivement sucre. Et le Saiyen brûlait les calories à la vitesse de l'éclair !... Injustice criante !... Bulma, elle, devait s'astreindre à de longues séances de sport pour éliminer la friandise en trop, ce qui faisait ricaner un certain Prince lorsqu'elle ressortait moite de sueur de la salle de musculation ou d'un footing.

"Ca ne me fait pas rire, Vegeta !..." piquée au vif.

La revanche ne s'était pas faite attendre ; son goût prononcé pour le sucre avait conduit Vegeta à la première carie et c'était au tour de Bulma de ricaner devant le visage horrifié du Saiyen face aux instruments de torture du praticien !... Vegeta avait beau être un dur, il se faisait doux comme le dernier des agneaux apeurés sur le fauteuil du dentiste.

* * *

"Passe-moi le tournevis, Bulma."

Bulma faillit s'étrangler alors que Vegeta cligna. "Femme" était-il demeuré au placard l'espace d'un instant ?... Était-ce parce que Vegeta avait besoin d'elle pour cette réparation ?...

Le prénom avait roulé avec délice sur la langue du Saiyen comme l'aurait fait un bonbon. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que cela...

* * *

Cela s'était fait naturellement, sans la moindre préméditation. Un rayon de soleil narquois vint frapper le visage du Saiyen endormi, lui faisant ouvrir un œil. A côté de lui, la respiration était calme, apaisée. Elle vint se pelotonner contre lui avec un soupir d'aise. La chose s'était faite le plus naturellement du monde, envoyant au tapis les considérations prématurées du Saiyen : "Sommes-nous compatible ? vais-je lui faire mal ?..."

A l'évidence, les craintes de Vegeta s'étaient envolées lorsqu'elle avait crié son nom avec délice, murmurant à son oreille des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'audace d'imaginer... Il avait pris un plaisir fou à la voir osciller au-dessus de lui jusqu'à l'étourdissement !...

Leur première nuit avait été belle, étoilée.

Vegeta écrasa le réveil électronique qui émettait depuis plusieurs minutes, incapable de tirer Bulma de sa douce torpeur. Il découvrit qu'un baiser sur la joue, couplé à une parole murmurée dans le creux de l'oreille, avec le brin d'humour qu'il tentait d'apprivoiser pour la première fois : "Il est l'heure de te lever... _femme_." eurent plus d'impact que les cris stridents de l'appareil.

* * *

Il restait évidemment une ombre à ce tableau idyllique : Yamcha et ses tentatives de reconquête... mais cela aussi, Vegeta l'envisageait plus sereinement ; tout se ferait aussi naturellement que possible. C'est la paix au coeur que le Saiyen reprit son entraînement ce matin-là tandis que le test de grossesse annonçait déjà la jolie couleur d'un avenir proche, entre les mains de Bulma.


End file.
